Talos
|-|Tiber Septim= |-|Talos= Summary Talos, later crowned as Tiber Septim, is the Dragonborn Emperor who conquered the nations of Tamriel during the late Second Era, ending the Interregnum that had scarred the continent for over four hundred years. His efforts unified the disparate lands of Tamriel under his banner, marking the birth of the Third Empire of Man, and with it the beginning of the Third Era. Talos is the progenitor of the Septim Dynasty that would inherit the Ruby Throne and rule over Tamriel for the next few centuries, in what is considered to be one of the most relatively peaceful periods in the continent’s history. Talos was so revered in life that upon death he was placed on the Imperial Pantheon, becoming the Ninth Divine. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | Unknown, possibly Low 2-C | High 1-B | At least 1-A, possibly higher Name: Talos Stormcrown, Tiber Septim, Hjalti Early-Beard, Ysmir Wulfharth, Zurin Arctus, TAL(OS) Titles: The Many-Headed Talos, The Two-Headed Ruling King, The Heir to the Seat of Sundered Kings, The Red King, The Dragonborn Emperor, The Scion of Emperors, The King of Earth and Sky, The Lord of Shining Hosts, The Protector of Oathman, Feeman and Yeoman, The Guarantor of Right and Justice, The Broad Blessing of Thrones and Powers, The Cynosure of Celestial Glory Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male | Inapplicable Age: Born in 2E.828, Died at the Age of 108 in 3E.38 | Inapplicable Classification: Human, Dragonborn, Shezarrine, Emperor of Tamriel | God, Shezarrite Oversoul, Living Enantiamorph, Ruling King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Reality Warping (All Magic comes from the act of an individual exerting changes upon reality in accordance to their Will), Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Through Tonal Magic such as the Thu'um, he can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of reality, changing and adding to the Song of Creation itself), Energy Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Flight / Levitation, Acausality (Type 4) (As a Shezarrine, Hjalti is fully unaffected by the Dragon Breaks, being capable of existing normally even within severe ones such as the Middle Dawn, which affected the whole of Mundus), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation & Time Manipulation (As a Shezarrine, he is immune to the effects of Dragon Breaks) | All Former Powers on a far higher scale, as well as Longevity (Stretched his natural lifespan through the use of magic), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Telepathy, Illusions, Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping & Illusions | All Former Powers on an unfathomably higher scale, as well as Higher-Dimensional Existence, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5 and 9), Large Size (Type 10), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (High-Godly. Immeasurably superior to lesser Gods and Daedric Princes such as Azura, who reformed after being completely destroyed and erased by Vivec after he had tapped into CHIM), Resurrection, Acausality (Type 5), Conceptual Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Creation, Absorption, Intangibility, Flight, Shapeshifting, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience | All Former Powers on an unfathomably higher scale, Beyond-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Type 10), Regeneration (High-Godly; Can hold himself from being Zero-Summed from the Dream through sheer force of Will), Transduality (Through CHIM, Talos transcends all duplicity and opposition, standing above all dual concepts), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1; Can alter and shape the underlying structure of the Dream of the Godhead at will) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Superior to the full might of the Greybeards, who shook the world with the power of their Voice. Stronger than King Wulfharth) | Unknown, possibly Universe level+ (Should be comparable to The Dovahkiin, who is constantly compared to Tiber Septim as a Dragonborn throughout their journey. According to Neloth, the Dovahkiin became the second most powerful Dragonborn of all time after gaining the power contained in Hermaeus Mora's Black Books, and Tiber Septim is likely to be the sole Dragonborn above him. Could rewrite history and erase events out of time with his Thu'um) | High Hyperverse level (Ascended to Godhood and mantled Lorkhan, taking his role as the Missing Ninth God of Change, and thus becoming one with his disembodied Spirit, which exists at the apex of the Aurbis and permeates through its entirety, giving shape and stabilization to it as the concept of Space and the frame of all existence) | At least Outerverse level, possibly Outerverse level+ (Attained the state of CHIM, transcending all of existence and its boundaries, seeing the Wheel of the Aurbis "sideways" as the Tower, the Eternal I, and understanding that all of existence is merely the Dream of the Godhead. Through this, he recognized that Individuality illusory, and was thus erased from the 1 of Existence and the -1 of Nonexistence. However, he maintained his own being and Individuality by having the will to state "I", and proclaim himself as an Individual being on a world where all Duality is illusory, realizing his true nature as the Immortal AE tied to the very dream of existence and gaining full control over it as a result) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ Combat and Reaction Speed (Should be superior to Odahviing, who can cross Skyrim in seconds, and should also be much faster than skilled Ansei who can react and swing their swords in microseconds. Should be comparable to powerful mages who can cast, and react to lightning-based spells) | Unknown, possibly Immeasurable (Should be comparable to The Dovahkiin in speed. His Thu'um was fast enough to hit a moving Sunbird of Alinor, a vessel capable of flying from Nirn to Aetherius) | Immeasurable | Irrelevant (Fully Transcendent over Dualism and the Concepts of Space and Time across the entirety of existence) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class '''| '''Unknown, likely Universal+ '| '''High Hyperversal '| At least '''Outerversal, possibly'Outerverse level+' Durability: Multi-Continent level (Completely unscathed by the full might of the Greybeards, who shook the world with the power of their Voice) | Unknown, likely Universe level+ | High Hyperverse level | At least Outerverse level, possibly Outerverse level+ Stamina: Superhuman (A master of the Way of the Voice, and an incredibly strong warrior who fought at the forefront of his armies in many battles. Slip his own throat, and not only survived, but stayed conscious and was still capable of walking) | Unknown | Infinite | Infinite Range: Standard Melee Range, up to Planetary with the Thu'um | Unknown | High Hyperversal | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: The Imperial Dragon Armor, The Amulet of Kings, The Mantella, The Totem of Tiber Septim | None Notable Intelligence: Genius. Hjalti is a great warrior and a brilliant military tactician, leading the armies of King Cuhlecain and standing as an undefeated general at the age of twenty. A cunning leader and a shrewd diplomatic, who unified the petty warring kingdoms of Cyrodiil under his banner, and also convinced the last remaining dragons on Tamriel to fight by his side. An incredibly charismatic and manipulative man, capable of tricking others into doing his bidding, and making them act as his political pawns. Mastered the Way of the Voice through the teachings of the Greybeards and King Wulfharth. | Same, though honed and sharpened by decades of experience as the Emperor of Tamriel, both militarily and politically. Possesses all the knowledge and intellect of Zurin Arctus and Ysmir Wulfharth, including the former's arcane wisdom and unrivaled magical abilities, and the later's literal millennia of experience as a warrior | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Hjalti Early-Beard | Tiber Septim | TAL(OS) Oversoul | CHIM Gallery TiberLegends.png|''Unused Art of Tiber Septim in Elder Scrolls Legends'' TiberArt.jpg TalosGlass.png|''Stained Glass depiction of Talos'' TiberStatue.jpg|''Statue of Tiber Septim in Cyrodiil'' TalosAtmora.jpg TalosDragon.jpeg TalosTarot.png WulfMorrowind.png|''Wulf, Talos' Mortal Avatar'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Air Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Biology Users Category:Blood Users Category:Causality Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Creation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Demigods Category:Dragons Category:Electricity Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fate Users Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Humans Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Kings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Law Users Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Madness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Murderers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Rulers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Traitors Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Tricksters Category:Tyrants Category:Video Game Characters Category:Void Users Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weather Users Category:Wind Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings